The Pursuit Of Symplicity
by Perfect Memories
Summary: "I warned you. I told you how he was. And did you listen? No, you didn't. I have the right to tell you I told you so." That voice echoed in my head. Gray's voice. He kept warning me that Kai was not someone to get tangled with. And I didn't listen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ Okay so I decided to give a shot at First Person Point Of View. I think I actually do quite better writing from a first person POV:3 Well I hope you guys like it. Please feel free to review it. :) I like opinions, suggestions (no flamers though. theyre are no good) and just motivational things like 'I like it' or 'Update soon'. Also by the way, there are some curse words in here, hence the rating is T. So please don't be offended. [Note: This story has 3 different genre's: Hurt/comfort, Friendship, and Romance.]_

_**[Chapter One: When Karma Strikes Back]**_

**Claires POV**

I stood there on the edge of the summit located on top of Mother's Hill. My blue eyes were glistened with moisture as single tears slowly cascaded down my cheeks. How could I be so gullible to think that Kai truly loved me? I was stupid. Very stupid. I looked over the edge of the cliff seeing the dark oblivion of the fall. I was in love with him. Why? That's what I have been asking myself this whole entire time. There were birds chirping in the background behind as the sun was setting into the early evening time. Summer was coming to an end, and I was so quite relieved for that. I didn't have to see his face. I shook my head. What was I to do now?

"_I warned you. I told you how he was. And did you listen? No, you didn't. I have the right to tell you I told you so."_

That voice echoed in my head. Gray's voice. He kept warning me that Kai was not someone to get tangled with. I didn't heed his words for two years now. Karma was a bitch and bit me right back in the ass. Friend wise, I would admit, Kai was an okay guy. Relationship wise, now that was a whole new story and that's where I fell in. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but something about him attracted me and I ended up being a shadow, like a puppy dog following its owner.

I look down at my watch and saw that it read 6 o'clock. I had been MIA for the past four hours. I really didn't care to see anyone, especially at this moment. My eyes were probably red rimmed, my nose was stuffy and I looked like a mess. I was just one big mess.

"Claire." I closed my eyes. I recognized the voice. It was Gray's. I took a deep breath and slowly twirled around. He was leaning against one of the oak trees, his hands were in his pockets, and his face read a frown. I examined him carefully, noticing that his eyes read concern. Him caring made me smile mentally. "You can't do this to yourself." His voice sounded firm and bold. He stood up from leaning and started walking towards me. I bowed my head towards the ground so I didn't have to meet his gaze. I was very ashamed of myself and that wasn't an understatement.

"What am I doing?" I whispered. I saw the top of his shoes as he stopped in front of me. I bit my lip to try and keep tears from gushing out. When I was upset, once that first tear is released, it was a challenge to get myself to stop.

"Claire, look at me. Please?" he pleaded to me. I just shook my head. I couldn't bear to look at him right now. I was distraught, a damsel in distressed, and I blew him off; that's what the worst part was. I chose a dick over my stubborn best friend.

I sighed, raising my head up as my eyes searched for his sapphire blue eyes. When I found them, we just stood there and stared at each other. Next thing I know, he was pulling me in for a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist as my arms hung freely down by my sides. I was shocked. He had never showed this much affection in our friendship.

"Gray?" I asked weakly. He pulled back and looked at me. "I-I'm sorry." He didn't say anything. I folded myself down and leaned on my knees for my back was bothering me. "I should have listened to you. I'm and idiot and a heartless bitch for ignoring your warnings about him."

"Why you apologizing to me? It wasn't me that it happened to, it was you." He retorted back. Unfortunately, that comment had me a little bewildered. I stood up and shook my head.

"Stupid!" I yelled at him. "I'm apologizing to you for me not listening to you. You were right you idiot. The whole goddess damn time!" I was no longer upset I was angry. Usually that's how it works. First sadness and then it turns into anger.

Gray scowled at me. "Stubborn brat. Look at yourself. You got yourself all worked up over a guy. Even worse, it's about Kai." I crossed my arms over my breasts and turned away from him. This is why I didn't want to see anyone. It was already frustrating as it was. Adding someone else in to help comfort me makes it a riot.

"You just don't understand, Gray."

"How can I not understand? I watched you for two years beat yourself up over him. He played you, just like how he played every other single girl in Mineral Town. You just don't listen. It's like you're addicted to getting mentally hurt or something." His tone dropped when he said the last part. I knew he couldn't understand even if he stated he did. No one understands me. No one ever will.

"Gray, I'm going home. Just leave me alone." I mumbled as I walked passed him. I felt his touch as he grabbed my elbow to keep me from leaving. I sighed loudly announcing that I was rather annoyed. Did he care? Unfortunately, not so much.

"Claire." His voice sounded worried.

"Gray." I copied. We can play the name war if he wanted too, but right now I wanted my bed. I looked down the path towards home. How badly I wanted to go back now or was it because I was trying to escape this confrontation? I'm taking the second answer. I hated be told this or that or this is what I should do and so forth. It's no one's business but mine and only mine unless I solely confided into another living soul. I felt a yank on my elbow as Gray was trying to pull me closer to him. I turned around and smacked his hat off his head. I stared at him angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked not yet retrieving his hat. I stared at the hatless man that stood in front of me. His hair was a light auburn, radiating blonds and reds combining to make his unique hair color.

"You yanked my elbow. It was only fair," I whined back. He grumbled as he finally kneeled down to pick up his hat. "Gray, seriously I'm going home. You can come if you want, but no stopping this time or I will scream bloody murder for Harris and you know how-"-"Claire, calm down." His hand covered my mouth as his lips were by my ear. I felt his warm breath on my neck, the sensation making me shiver.

"I will walk home with you if you want me too," he said more like asking me. I shrugged as I made my way towards my home.

It was nice to finally step foot into my home, not being harassed by a crazy best friend whom happened to be male. They tend to be more protective in my eyes and that is the role I finally concluded that Gray was playing; the protective male best friend considering that I am a female.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" his voice asked as I walked over a basket that had my clean clothes in it.

Shrugging, "Do what you please friend of mine, but all I ask for is a hot shower." I grabbed my black night gown and boxer shorts and ran to the bathroom. I turned the shower on to full blast and the steaming water started to fountain out. I closed my eyes and let the water and steam absorb me in.

_We were lying there on the beach, the late afternoon time cool. I looked over at him as he was staring at me. I had the best feeling in the world. I knew I was in love with him, but I needed to know if he loved me too. We were going on a two year steady relationship; it's about time if I knew he cared for me like I cared for him, right?_

"_Kai?" I asked. He smiled at me as he reached up and tucked some loose curls behind my ear. "How do you feel about…us?" I asked. I swear I was holding my breath because all he did was laugh. _

"_What do you mean us? Claire, I dig you, but it's not like we are a couple." His words stung me. He must have noticed that my face fell from the look he gave me. "You thought we were a thing?" The way he said it made me think that he thought I was stupid. _

"_Honestly, yes Kai. I love you," I said quietly as I fiddled with a loose string from the towel I sat on. _

_Chuckling, he said," You're something else. I haven't been in a relationship for years. I just like to get some, no hard feelings." After that I stood up. _

"_You're a fucking bastard. Go eat shit," I yelled running off. Tears were flowing down my face. I ran into another body, knocking me to the ground. _

"_Claire?" The voice asked. "Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Gray's face twist as he saw my face. "_I warned you. I told you how he was. And did you listen? No, you didn't. I have the right to tell you I told you so."_ I stood up, now completely sobbing and ran towards the one place I knew if I wanted to, I could end it all._

The water turning to luke warm water made me open my eyes from the replay of what happened earlier. He really was a jerk. I sighed turning the water off. I was drying myself off when I heard the loud crash and then some banging and yelling.

"Gray I asked?" I peeked out the door and my face turned. "What the fuck?"

A/N:_There you go. I hope you like it :) Please Review :))_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:_Well guys,there you go (: Chapter 2 is uploaded and ready to be read and reviewed! I won't be able to update for at least a week with midterms going on this week and my daughters birthday, but I will do my best. I hope you guys like._

[Chapter Two: Anxiety's Better Half]

**Gray's POV**

I watched as Claire rushed into the bathroom and closed the door with a click noise following. I didn't understand why she didn't listen to me. I could read the pain everywhere on her; her face, her eyes, the way she walks. There's no denying the depressive state that had swallowed her. I slammed my fist down on her oak table mumbling to myself on why she was so naïve. Why she fell for Kai. It just didn't make sense to me. Then again, I'm just a blacksmith in training. What did I know? I never even came close to the feelings that she had or experienced.

I looked around her house. It's been a while since I came over since she was too busy shadowing Kai. I looked around her a little kitchen as my eyes fell upon a setup of plates and cups; the plates were a mixture of light and dark blue with a hint of light grey swirling around and a single blue mist flower symbol was painted at the right corner of each and every plate. Besides that, her house was the same messy place. I sighed as I walked around picking up clutter and stuck them back into their rightful place.

I jumped when I heard a fierce knock on the door and then Claire's front door open as a body walked in uninvited. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the figure. It was Kai. Right now the feelings of hatred aroused through my whole body, my hands turning into tight fists. He wasn't expecting to see me for his face turned to the uneasy side.

"Hey man," he nervously said. "What you doing here?" I snorted at his question.

"The real question is why you are here, Kai?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Kai stared at me stupidly.

"To see Claire of course. I came to get one last-" That was it. I punched him in the face before he could finish what he was going to say. I knew what he was going to say. He wanted to take advantage of her since today was the last night he was going to be in Mineral Town. He stumbled backwards into the table, sliding it across the floor.

"You disgust me. How could you even say that? After what you have done to her already, " I asked furiously.

"Why is it my fault? I'm not the one who assumed we were in a relationship. To me it was just a mutual feeling. It's not my fault that she was in love and obsessed with me and thought we were together." He replied back holding a hand over his eye.

I rolled my eyes at him angrily. "Idiot. She's an emotional girl. And you used her for your sexual sick games!" I yelled.

"Hey dude, she was the one who was a freak, not me." Kai smirked at me dumbly thinking he was funny. That was it. The anger had exploded after that comment. He seriously wanted to be a dead man. Claire is my best friend and I will not let anyone treat her like that or even say that about her. I knew her inside and out. I actually took the time to get to know her instead of using her. It took me a minute as I was in thought but then I charged at him and tackled him to the floor. We shook the house as we both slammed down. I knew Claire was probably wondering what was going on. I heard the water shut off as Kai managed to roll me over to where he was on top.

"You're a pig," I spat in his face. He just smiled at me and I wanted to punch that grin off his face. I really hated him right now.

"Come on Gray, just let me tap that one more time?" He asked and started laughing. I shoved him off of me a kneed him in the stomach. With that, he shoved me off and into the refrigerator where I heard the ear shattering sound as those beautiful plates started to clatter off.

"Gray, no!" I heard Claire's scream as she stood outside the bathroom door with fright in her eyes. I was in the target zone for the plates to shatter on me. I scrambled on the floor and managed to barely dodge the falling glass as it shattered everywhere. One plate that I didn't see landed on my leg, slicing it open.

"Kai!" I bellowed loudly. I jumped up running towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Get the hell out of here and don't you ever come back!"

"Don't you think Claire should be the one who announces that, not you since this is her house? Who knows, she may want my company," he said with a wink. Claire made it towards my side, knocking my hand off and shoving me behind her.

"Kai," her soft voice said. At first I thought the worst, I wasn't going to lie. I watched as she caressed his face, the sick smile he wore and then she did something I wasn't expecting. She punched him square in the nose. "Stay away from me." That was the Claire I knew. She had me scared there for a moment that she was going to let that idiot influence her since she was infatuated with him.

"Whatever. You sucked anyways," Kai mumbled as he walked out the door. I heard her sigh and then look at me sadly. All I could do was stare. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman that I had ever witnessed and I never thought about that before. She's my best friend so that is how I looked at her. I pulled my blue UMA hat down towards my eyes so I didn't have to look at her. My cheeks felt warm as a light rosy blush was probably forming. I didn't want to embarrass myself. Damn it. She's my best friend. I need to quit thinking about her like that.

"Gray?" She said sounding concerned. She put a hand on my shoulder and I saw her head lean forward as she looked towards the floor. I looked down with her. My pant leg was soaked in red liquid. My eyes widened; her dishes. I looked over towards the fridge and saw that they were all shattered. Just my luck.

"Claire, I'm really sorry about those, I truly am." I said. Great, now I felt like a jackass when I saw tears in her eyes.

"Gray, I don't care about those right now. Your leg is bleeding really badly. That's more important." She said as she grabbed my hand. She led me over to the little sofa she had and made me lay down with my leg straight out. She was feeling my pockets when I noticed her hands getting a little too close to that spot.

"Uhm Claire?" I said embarrassed and then pointed to her hand. "Is there something I can help you with?" She just laughed and moved her hand.

"Sorry, I'm looking for your pocket knife," she replied back. I nodded and pointed to my coat. She stood up from kneeling and checked my coat pockets. She walked back over and before I could object, she cut a big slit in my pant leg. I cringe at the sound. I didn't own much clothes and these were my favorite pants.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if I took my pants off instead of you cutting my favorite pants?" She gave me a dirty look which had me confused.

"Absolutely not. There could be glass wedged into your skin, if you would have slid your pants off, it could have made the wound worse," she lectured. Dear goddess, all I did was ask a simple question and I got a lecture from it. I already had enough of that from my old gramps, Saibara.

"Ok, do your worse," I mumbled. I felt my leg sting like hell as she was plucking glass out, but at least it wasn't as bad as burning your hand on burning embers. After a while, I started to get tired. It was most likely around eleven o'clock. I started to snooze off when I felt her putting gauze on my leg. I heard her say there and smile at her handy work.

"Alright, all finished," She said. I yawned and nodded as I closed my heavy eyes and quickly fell into a fast sleep.

**Claire's POV**

The sun was shining brightly in from the windows, blinding the hell out of my closed eye lids. I groaned, sitting up with a sigh. My head was throbbing. The sunshine definitely wasn't helping. I looked over and read my clock as its bright red lights said six AM.

"Sometimes, I hate the farm life. I have to get up early," I said to myself.

"Good morning," a male voice ringed out. I jumped when I saw Gray limping around my kitchen, cooking. What happened? Why was he here..wait that's right. Last night. Kai had come by. "I'm making some eggs and rice cakes if you want some?" I looked at him to shake myself from my thoughts.

"Sure, sounds good." I smiled at him while pulling the covers back and stretching. I leaned down and grabbed a pair of brown shorts and an orange flannel shirt out of my basket. I really needed to catch up on farm work today. Fall was brewing in pretty fast and I needed to prepare my field for new crops.

After changing, I walked over to the table and took a seat next to Gray. His eyes were dark with raccoon looking bags. He was worn out. I didn't mean to worry him, but I knew whatever I did to make him not to, he still would.

"Claire?" he asked. I looked at him with a mouth full of eggs hanging out. I could do that with him and not be all awkward about it. I didn't have to act all polite; I could be stupid and just be myself. I didn't have to try and even impress him. Not even from the start. "I'm sorry about your plates, I really am." Oh those, I had totally forgotten. It was a little upsetting because they were a family heirloom passed down from generations from the women in my family, but they were worthless compared to Gray. Did I just think that? I glanced at him without him noticing. He really did mean a lot to me.

"It's ok. They were just for..erm..decoration," I lied. I wasn't going to tell him there was actual meaning behind them or else that would really make him feel bad.

After we ate, we both headed outside. I told him that I wasn't going to let him help, just watch because of his leg. That went on for a good ten minutes of him acting like a baby because he didn't like me telling him no. For me, it took me ten minutes to try my hardest not to laugh because of how silly he was looking when we were arguing. His face was all red and finally he had given up and I was declared victorious.

I watched him pout as he limped over to my shipment box and take a seat on top like it was his throne. I sighed as I stared down my field. Weeds had taken over like it had owned it, which they do not on my terms. I started with hacking down the weed's tops and then shoveling out the roots; that way they weren't as likely to grow back as fast. My mind started to wander off. About what, about when I had _first met Gray_.

_When I had agreed unenthusiastically to revive the farm, no one knew I was a female at the time. A job like farming was not for a lady like me, but oh boy did I prove them wrong. I wore out my hammer and axe in the first day. It was quite comical at the time. I took the axe into the Blacksmith's shop, somehow managing to disconnect the handle from the head of the axe. The old guy behind the desk had simply stared at me with an astounded grin as I sat the hammer in two pieces on the desk with a thump. _

"_What do we have here?" The old guy asked me. I smiled real big at the guy._

"_A broken hammer obviously. I need it fixed." I replied all sweetly. I knew I looked like a mess but that's what happens when you are a hard worker. I may be lazy half of the time, but I spent more time outside then sitting on my ass inside. _

"_Well, we can certainly fix it, and upgrade it for a total of 300G's if you would like," the guy said as he stood up. "Pardon me, I'm sorry. I'm Saibara, owner of the shop. And that young man is my grandson, Gray." He stated pointing towards the direction. I watched as the man he was referring to as Gray work quickly back and forth from each station of heating and cooling or hammering. _

_I bit my lip thinking. "Claire. I most likely will have to come back on the whole upgrading thing. I just started working today so I really don't have any money but what I have. But I can afford to pay for it to get fixed," I said. He nodded to me like he understood as a sudden bang and then a grumble came from my side. _

"_Damn it boy. Can you ever do anything right?" Saibara barked at Gray. I looked at Gray sadly as he just glared at me. Okay, I pitied the poor boy, but it's not like he had to be rude about it. I've dealt with probably worse attitudes then his. _

"_Can you just leave me the hell alone and let me do my job instead of always breathing down my neck saying I'm doing this or that wrong? I'm doing my best and not to mention I'm working my ass off," he hissed back. I could tell he definitely had an anger problem. To me, it made it more interesting; a challenge. _

"_Here," I said picking up the piece of metal he dropped with a thick cloth and sitting it where he was trying to. "When you go from station to station as quickly as you were trying to, stop for a second and go slowly. It's about timing too, not just perfection," I whispered to him so his grandpa couldn't hear me. And there on, him and I clicked off like we have known each other forever._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, scaring me waking me up from me reminiscing on the past. I looked up and saw Gray standing over me with a worried expression.

"Yes?" I asked. He pointed down. I was standing in a hole not even realizing it.

"You digging to China or what?" He asked with a smile. I nudged him in the arm with my fist and laughed with him. It was sort of funny. Guess I really need to start paying attention to what I'm doing when I'm daydreaming about random things. "Anyways, it's about eleven thirty, I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

I nodded agreeing as I jumped out of the little hole I had made. "Sounds good. Let's go to the Inn. I could use some of your cousin's cooking right now." He nodded to me and when he wasn't paying attention, I stuck my arm into the crook of his so our arms were linked. I noticed the little blush on his cheeks again. I didn't get why he was getting like that all of a sudden. It's not like he sees me more than a friend. We entered the Inn and Gray stopped suddenly and I ran into him. His body was tensed. "Damn it, Gray! What the hell?" I said rubbing my now sore nose. I looked around him and saw what he was looking at. My face suddenly turned. "You got to be kidding me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry if you tried reading this, I caught a mistake and deleted it and I am now reposting it. Apparently, some paragraphs got messed up haha. Anyways, here's your update I decided to update instead of torturing you guys for over a week (: also, fare warn Kai fans, don't throw tomatos at me :3 I hope you enjoy and don't be scared to review and tell me what you think ;)

[Chapter Three: Understatement]

**Claire's POV**

I peeked around his shoulder more as I got that one glance. I muttered under my breath. Why was he still here? I had to question myself. I looked up a Gray with a worried expression. Maybe we should go somewhere else. No, that would be running from my problems and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I noticed the purple color around his nose from when I my fist connected with his face. Unfortunately, I didn't have an ounce of regret for doing it. He scarred me. I don't know if I could ever trust another man to love. The wound that that man left in my heart seemed almost impossible to be healed now.

"Let's ignore him," I mumbled quietly as I passed by Gray. Gray still remained there, the stare of his sharp eyes glared on my back. I picked a booth that was the farthest from Kai and sat down with a thump. Gray slowly walked up and sat down on the other side. I sat with my back away from Kai's face so he couldn't see if Gray was with someone or if he was just lame and was sitting by himself.

"I want to know why it is still here," Gray said as he nudged his head in Kai's direction. I shrugged. Who knew. It wasn't my concern anymore. If none of this happened, I would be up there hanging on his side begging him not to leave me. I was somewhat relieved that I wasn't doing that now. I felt the guilt tug on me as I wasted two years of doing that. I really did make myself look like an idiot at that.

"He can go suck it. Let him try and come talk to us," I replied back. Ann walked over to us, her red hair pulled back into its usual braided ponytail.

"Hey guys," she said quietly, her eyes constantly dotting towards Kai nervously. "What can I get you."

I tapped the table thinking for a minute before sighing. "Give me the spaghetti with meat balls and garlic bread." I then frowned. "And please something strong to drink. I need a relaxation treatment," I added. Ann gave me a weird look along with Gray. I looked at them both. "What? Don't ask questions, just do it." I groaned. I heard Gray mumble to Ann about a simple fried fish and some corn on the cob and a water. Typical. He didn't want to be different with me, instead he would rather stay boring.

"Claire?" he said my name. I averted my eyes to look at him. "N-never mind."

I snorted. "Come on out Gray. What were you going to say?" I asked menacingly. He turned his head away from me so his eyes couldn't make contact with mine. I was rather confused on his reaction.

"It's nothing," he said with a hint of a rankled attitude. I crossed my arms and started to pout. He was really making me mad. I got up without another word and walked out. I knew he was looking at me with a shocked face. Two can play that game. I heard Ann's muffled voice as the door slammed shut behind me. I took in a deep breath and started walking towards the farm. What was it with men? I was getting myself worked up over nothing. I didn't need them, I didn't need any man in my life.

The beauty of my farm started to come into vision as I gained closer target as I kept walking. Today was a beautiful, but stuffy day. It wouldn't kill me to spend a day on the farm. Besides, I needed a break to think to myself. Yes, today would be that day. I headed down towards the end of my farm by the little part of the river that flowed on my property and sat down on the edge. This is where I would look back and think about everything.

**Gray's POV**

I stared incredulously as I watched the blue eyed blonde stomp out the door as Ann walked up to our table with two steaming plates full of food. I was quite bewildered and yet angry at the same time. Stupid woman. She was confusing and a pig headed idiot.

I heard a feminine sigh as my plate of food appeared on the table. "What did you do this time Gray?" she asked taking seat across from me. What did I do? I didn't do shit, that's what I did.

"Why do you assume that it was me?" I stated.

"Because Gray, she was fine when I was here a few minutes ago and then she randomly stomps out in a huff. That is why I assumed it was you," she retorted. I moved the plate away from me suddenly not interested in it.

"Well don't assume. I was going to ask her something and then said never mind. She got mad at me and stalked off." Damn, I didn't have to explain myself so why was I? I caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of my eye when the tanned, purple bandana man walked past my table without a glance and went out the door. I watched him out the window seeing that he was going in the opposite direction of the beach. Instead, he was heading down the path towards Claire's farm.

"Shit," I mumbled standing up quickly.

**(Sorry that Gray's POV is short, but I did it for a reason.)**

**Claire's POV**

I couldn't describe in words on how I was feeling at this exact moment. It was so peaceful. I was lying on my back in the grass, my arms crossed beneath my head as a pillow and watching the clouds dance in the sky without a worry in the world. That's what I wish I had. No worries. I didn't even really have a purpose here in Mineral Town. I've burned many bridges because of that jerk Kai. I wish I could say that Gray stuck by me, but he even distant himself from me when I was too wrapped up in Kai. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I tried not to upset myself. The light breeze that blew from time to time felt good against my warm skin from the summer's heat.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't stubborn and that I didn't hide in such guilt. Sometimes I wonder if It was the right choice hat I moved into Mineral town three years ago. I was so excited. I was happy and I always smiled; a true smile. Now, as I looked at my reflection in the river, I saw pain, guilt, and fear. I shook my head. I hated when I got into negative thinking.

_Crunch._

I quickly turned to look behind me when my eyes widened. It was the last person that I ever wanted to see. I stood up quickly and looked away. "What the hell do you want?" I curled my fists and then furiously stared at the man. His face served a troubled smirk.

"You," he replied back casually. I was disgusted.

"You seriously have to be the lamest guy I've ever met," I grumbled. He was getting closer than I wanted which caused me to tense up. It felt weird, but yet right at the same time as I used to get butterflies with him, not trepidation feelings.

"That's not what you were thinking a few nights ago when we were tangled up in your sheets." After saying that he winked at me. My eyes narrowed at him. But the bad side of me took over, getting vulnerable. I did things with him that I had never done with anyone. He was my first for everything and I regretted it so much. And there is no way that I can take back what happened in the past. I can only prevent what happens in the future.

"You really ought to keep your mouth shut," I demanded. "You are on my property and I won't take your shit." He seriously laughed at me as he got closer. We were now standing nose to nose. My blue eyes stared into his brown eyes for a minute. That's all he had to do to get me to give in. His mouth parted as he leaned in and kissed me. I felt his warm breath, the tip of his tongue slid over my lips before we started into savoring kiss. I closed my eyes taking it in and at the same time, an alarm went off inside my head as I pulled back and pushed him away from me.

"Oh come on Claire, you know you liked it," he said wiping his mouth. "You taste very sweet." Anger started to literally boil in my veins.

"Get away from me Kai," I said calmly but my voice was bold. He shook his head at me.

"No." He moved closer grabbing a hand full of my flannel shirt and dragged me closer to him while his other hand held my arms behind my back. "Not until you give me one last fuck." I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Seriously Kai, let me go," I said with a hint of panic. He was actually starting to scare me and I wasn't one to get scared. I felt him work on the buttons of my shirt quickly and gracefully.

"Hmm I see that you do want it too," he commented. I felt his mouth lean towards my neck to help seduce me. That gave me the chance to get away. I twisted my body around in an awkward position and only managing to trip myself onto the crisp grass. That only backfired on me because it gave him more of an upper hand over me. I cursed to myself as he sat on my hips while pinning my hands over my head.

"Kai, get the hell off of me and I mean it. I hate you," I yelled. I started to kick with all the strength I had, but he was apparently heavier that I thought and barely managed to get him to even budge.

"I know you don't mean that babe." I started to scream at the top of my lungs hoping that I caught someone's attention. I really got myself in a predicament now. A lot of things started to flash in front of my face as I watched the sick man work on trying to get my shorts on buttoned. He muffled my mouth with the bandana he tore off his head revealing a deep chocolate brown hair. Tears poured down my face. No one was going to come save me. Not one person cared what happened to me. I closed my eyes as I started to just sniffle, waiting for his worst to happen. I felt the weight lift from my abdomen setting me free. I opened my eyes shocked when I saw Gray standing on the side of me. His hands were curled in fists, but it wasn't just him. Cliff was on his other side. I saw that he was trying to stay tough but he also showed fear and disbelief as to what he had just witnessed.

"LEAVE. NOW!" Gray yelled. I scrambled up most likely looking like a mess. I spat out the bandana and the horrid taste took over my mouth. I had swallowed his sweat which made me gag and dry heave. In the process Kai grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, making me trip on the uneven ground. I didn't see what was coming next. He let go of my grip as I went head first over the inclined hill into the river.

**Gray's POV**

There was nothing to describe the bi polar anger I was feeling. My heart was beating rather fast, I was breathing to the almost hyperventilating stage. "LEAVE. NOW!" I yelled with hatred towards Kai. I noticed Claire stand up next to me, her heaving over gaging. I shook my head, thinking mentally on how stupid and irresponsible she was. I was pacing back and forth outside the Inn thinking about what I should do when all I heard were blood grueling screams. Apparently I wasn't the only person who had heard when many doors opened and heads poked out looking around.

Now I watched as Kai tried yanking Claire towards him but only managing to send Claire flailing into the river. My eyes freaked. "Claire!" I screamed. I rushed over to the ledge seeing her unconscious. She landed on her back, her arms splayed to the sides of her and her skin was the palest white I've ever seen.

"Oh my goddess!" I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and saw that there was an audience. It was Ann who had said anything and she rushed to my side. She slid down the side with me as we both double teamed Claire. _Claire._ Pain ached in my heart along with fear of losing her. After today, I don't think I will ever have my Claire back.

"Kai O'Conners, you are officially banned from Mineral Town. Please understand and do not show your face on this Island ever again," I heard Major Thomas's voice muffled behind me. I watched as Zach escorted Kai away from the farm. I turned my attention back to the matters at hand. I carried Claire in my arms bridal style. I just stared at her, fighting back the sobs that wanted to escape. But I had to be strong, I had to be strong for the woman I carried in my arms. She was limp. Blood matted her blonde hair and my eyes widened at the sight. I was lead to the clinic by Ann as the door slammed opened.

"Get her in here now," Elli's voice said with worry. I could only nod and rushed her into one of the rooms. The doctor rushed in kicking us out. I paced in the waiting room, waiting. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to lose her. You don't know what you have until you lose it and I didn't want to lose her. I loved her. I stopped. Did I love her? I closed my eyes. I did. She made me happy, she made me mad, she drove me insane, she made me laugh, and she made me feel important. I felt shitty about not being there for her when she was chasing after that son of a bitch. I did what everyone else did. Shut her out. Now I regretted it. She was hurting the whole time. I punched the wall and a sob finally escaped. I didn't want to lose her and the strength I had was dwindling. I felt like I was losing a part of my heart that she had patched up. All I knew was that I would not leave her side. _Never again._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Here's an update. (: I hope you guys like it. I just want you to know, that it's not going to be constantly depressing, it will start looking up soon. This weekend has been crazy. Friday we moved, Saturday was my daughters 2nd birthday party and then more moving stuff in, and then sunday was actually my daughters birthday so it's been a busy weekend for me and on top of school, it's kicking my ass. But please review and let me know what you think. _ (:

[Chapter Four: Un-denying Feelings]

**Gray's POV**

I kept glancing up at the clock getting anxious to leave from work. It has been eight whole days since Claire had been in her coma. None the less, with that worry I had been more distracted at work, messing up more than usual. With great pleasure, Gramps hasn't griped at me for all the screw ups. I literally had exhausted myself out, from worry and guilt. I felt like I could have prevented what had happened. I hammered loudly on the broken axe that I was repairing and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Boy, take a break and go to the clinic, but I don't know what good it would do you when she's not even conscious," Saibara un-emotionally said. I turned around at him with my eyes glaring. How in the hell could he say that? Even if she wasn't conscious, she could still hear voices. But he was right. I was up there every chance I could get. I made her a promise to never leave her again.

"Fine," I grumbled as I tossed the hammer back into its rack. I hurriedly ran out of the door into the blistering early weather of autumn. It was now Fall fifth, Claire's favorite season. I shook my head. My heart ached for her. I rushed into the clinic, saying a quick hello to Elli who was fast at working on some papers and entered Claire's room. I did what I have been doing every day. Stopping at the door and just staring at her. I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor, the drip from the IV bag going into the line, and her breathing. I could tell that Elli had already been in there to freshen Claire up.

"Hi, Claire. I came as soon as I could," I whispered quietly in her ear as I pulled up a chair. I held my breath maybe thinking she would reply back; but like usual, she didn't even make a peep. "Gramps hasn't been too hard on me lately. He knows I'm worried about you." What was I saying? Was Gramps right? Was I being foolish to waste all my time talking to her? What if she couldn't hear me? I pounded a fist on the arm rest of the chair and then folding my face into my hands letting out a soft sigh. What was I thinking. I rubbed my tired face. I really was wearing myself to the core, especially when I have to keep up with Claire's farm as well. There was no way in hell that I would let all her hard work go to waste.

I looked up when I heard the room's door open as Ann walked in. She looked just as horrible as I did. We both were torn up inside. I've comfort her and she comforted me. I was never that close to my sister, but Claire brought us closer together. That's the first thing that I wanted to thank her for. She was such a huge impact on my life. First time I met her, I remembered it like yesterday. She came into the shop, very proud of wearing down her tools as I screwed up. Usually I would have snapped at her, but her swift movements caught me by surprise and she told me a tip without letting my grandfather know that has helped me ever since then. I was suddenly fascinated with her after that day. She knew so much about everything. But then she let the bad side, her bad intuition take the wrong path; Kai. No one saw what happened coming, not even me and I should have.

"Hey," Ann said weakly as she sat down in the other chair on the opposite side. "Elli says she's improving, even if we can't notice it."

I just nodded as I took my hat off and ran my hand through my messy hair. "Yeah, she's told me the past several times that I came to visit. I…I just want her t-to wake up." She nodded knowing my pain. I hated to see Ann like this. Claire is her best friend, the first person to ever get close to someone like my sister. My sister can sometimes come off as a bitch, but Claire saw pass that. She saw everything good in everybody. She was loving and always worried; which made me think back about her dish set. I knew they were an important aspect of her life, but yet she was more concerned with my well-being then them.

"I have a feeling she will wake up soon though," Ann started to say then paused. I turned my attention to her and stared into her dull green eyes. "I had a dream about her last night." That made me perk up and wiggle in my seat. Come to think of it, I have had some dreams too. Is that a sign that she was going to wake up soon? I shook my head, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I stared at my sister. It's weird being on mutual terms. I guess we shared the same feelings towards Claire, but I, there was more to it. I gasped as I thought that. Ann looked at me funny as I jumped up and rushed out the door. I needed to go and get some air. That woman lying motionlessly in that hospital bed, I was madly in love with. Tears started to appear in my eyes and all I could was squeeze them shut to try and stop them from coming any farther. I wasn't one to tear up or get all sappy. I ran up to mother's peak and just sat there. This is where I go when I needed to be a lone. The leaves that laid home on the tree's arms as Claire would put it were changing into beautiful colors.

"Damn it Claire, I need you!" I yelled as I broke down to my knees. I had never felt this pain that I was feeling now before. I didn't know what to do with the emotions. It scared me. I wasn't a man who showed his feelings. But what I am feeling I was positive about, and that is; I'm in love with Claire.

**Ann's POV**

I watched sadly as my brother rushed out of the room. I could tell he was trying hard not to break down in sobs in front of me. And there was nothing I could say or do to help besides be there when he needed me. He was stubborn at that, but I could tell that the pain of seeing Claire in the state she is, he's trying so hard not to show the emotional side of him. Before Claire, Gray had been closed up, stubborn and a jackass for that part. He was always rude, never talked and kept to himself really. When Claire moved here, the whole village was surprised that she managed to change him within five minutes. He was floating on cloud nine after that day.

"Claire honey," I said as I leaned forward and tucked some locks behind her ear. "Please wake up soon. My brother needs you, I need you. So please if you can hear me, please for the love of goddess wake up soon." I broke down in tears as I grasped her hand. This was so hard to bear. I looked up as there was a light quiet knock on the door as Elli popped her head in.

"Ann, I have to take her vitals now. Why don't you come back in a bit. Maybe go take a nap? You and your brother. We don't need you both in here too," She commented as she wheeled in a cart with all kinds of machines on it. I just nodded and mechanically stood up.

I managed to make my way back to the Inn. I walked through the door where I heard light chatter scattered throughout room. The town hasn't been the same since the accident. I walked up to the bar where Cliff was leaning on the palm of his hand, lightly stirring the ice in his liquid contents. I took a seat by him.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey, anything new?" He asked referring to Claire.

I shook my head. "No, just the usual, she's improving but she's not." I looked at him as he was frowning.

"I'm sorry Ann." I nodded and watched as my father, Doug, walked down behind the bar to where I was sitting. He was drying off a glass cup before putting ice in it and some spiked lemonade in it for me.

"Here, drink this then go lay down Ann. You need to rest, same goes for Gray. You guys can't be beating yourselves up about this. Time will heal itself. You just have to be patient." His famous words of wisdom, but instead of arguing I just nodded agreeing. I knew I needed to sleep, but how could I with the haunting memory of seeing her like that in the river. She was so, lifeless. I thought the worst, but she was a live; barely.

"I know, I'm really worried about Gray," I said. "I haven't seen him sleep but maybe a few hours since then."

"He's an idiot. He can't let his ego get the best of him," Doug replied back.

I opened my mouth with disbelief. "Dad, that's a little harsh. He's in love with her." I said reminding him.

He sighed at me. "I know this Ann, but she also hurt him too which wasn't fair to him." I threw my hands up in the air.

"You don't know what happened. Yeah she pushed us all away over fucking Kai, but people make mistakes and you learn from mistakes. That's his best friend right there, if I were him and you said that I would have punched you." I stopped as I saw his face tense. "No offense."

"That doesn't change the fact either." I sighed getting irritated. He would never understand. Gray has never been in love unless you count the feelings he had towards Mary, but Mary never gave a single hint to him if she cared the same way. I unfortunately thought he was wasting his time on her, no offense to Mary.

"He's loved her for a long time," Cliff finally said breaking the silence. "He t-talked to me about it." I looked over at him actually surprised that my brother had confided in someone other than Claire.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, he always came back smiling. It was weird because usually it's a scowl, but she's changed him. Even the two years that Claire had pushed him away, his feelings never changed." I smiled.

"I never knew that." He took a sip of his drink before stretching.

"But," he said hesitating. I sat there waiting for him to finish his sentence. He looked away from me which had me worried.

"But what Cliff?" I watched as he pinched his lips together.

"I heard him talking to himself one night, about if Claire was to die, then he would go with her. He's depressed…even more depressed then what I was." I gasped. Gray? There was no way that my brother would even think about that.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little baffled if it was true or not. He only nodded before turning away like he was in trouble for opening his mouth.

**Gray's POV**

I don't know how long I had been sitting here up on the summit. I just stared into the sunset in silence. This place had so many memories for me. It was the place where I would always find Claire and console her if something happened and she ran away or we came up here on nice days for a picnic and just relax while watching the clouds go by looking like inanimate objects.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't move. I didn't look back. They kept coming. I closed my eyes to pretend I was a sleep until a body sat down next to me. I opened my eyes thinking maybe it was her, but it wasn't. I came into contact with sullen green eyes. It was Ann. She knew exactly where I was.

"Dad is going to kill us. I snuck out, I'm supposed to be sleeping," she said quietly while turning her gaze towards the sun set. It was amazing and I wish I could spend this moment with Claire.

"I don't care what he thinks. I can handle myself like a big boy," I grumbled back. I stretched my legs out and stretched from my cramped position.

"Gray, we all know you're a grown man, but you have to worry about yourself too," she replied back.

"Same goes for you," I shot back. What in the hell gave her permission to sit here and lecture me about it when she's in the same position as I am. I watched as her expression fell and she stared at the ground.

"I have nightmares of it, I don't want to sleep." She looked up and glanced at me. "I think dad has been slipping sleeping pills into my drinks so I will sleep."

"Somehow Ann, that doesn't surprise me. He's worried about you. You're his golden child," I retorted back as a swift breeze intertwined through our bodies.

"Gray, don't say that. He's worried about you, he may not show it because you're a male and he doesn't want to make it awkward for you, but he definitely is worried about you. I'm worried too," she said her voice getting quiet. I stood up wiping my pants off and turned towards her.

"Let's go. It's getting dark." I turned to leave and go back to the clinic.

I went to open the door to the clinic when the door handle turned before my hand touched it. Elli's face read mixed emotions as she stared at me.

"She's up," she said. My eyes widened as I pushed by her. "Gray wait, I need to tell you something! It's rather important," she pleaded. I shook her off as I rushed into the room where Claire was sitting up looking around confused.

"Claire," I said her name softly. She looked right at me, but I couldn't read her eyes. They were different, she was acting different. I rushed to her side and she watched my every move. "Claire?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." Everything went black as her words crushed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Here you guys go. Another fast update. I'm quite proud of this chapter. Actually I'm highly proud of this fic. Besides minor spelling mistakes and what not, but that can be fixed. And hopefully I won't confuse anybody this time (referring to chapter three). But I hope you guys like and don't forget to review. I want to know what you guys think. (:_

[Chapter Five: Reasons]

**Claire's POV**

_I stared around wide eyed as all I saw were tree's swaying their branches in the light breeze, leaves tumbling around on the cobble stoned pathway. Stone benches lied on either side. Where was I? I started walking down the path, staring around at the scenery that was placed in front of me. I couldn't remember what happened or why I was there. All I knew was that my name was Claire. Nothing more. Nothing less. Was I even a live or was this just some weird dream I was in? I sighed as I looked up into the cerulean blue sky, huge fluffy clouds were slowly making their way across. _

_This was happening every damn time I opened my eyes to realization. The trees, the leaves, the breeze, and the sky. Not to mention that I couldn't remember a dime. But I stayed rather calm on my terms. By now I would have bene throwing a tantrum, praying to the mother lord on why I was being tortured in this silence. _

_I squinted my eyes towards the horizon as a light shined brightly. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself as the light kept shining brighter and brighter until I couldn't see no longer. _

"Claire?" A male's voice quietly asked with a hint of plea for a reply. I opened my eyes to what seemed like reality. I blinked several times to get my eyes adjusted from the aching light that had almost blinded me. I looked around baffled for a moment, wondering if this was another dream. "Claire?" The voice said again. I looked towards the male that was talking; his eyes were filled with happiness, but happiness for what? I couldn't put my finger on whom he was. My eyes scanned his face, and they landed on his eyes, a deep sapphire blue, bluer than the sea. His wild auburn hair was unkempt underneath his blue hat that read UMA.

I pinched my lips together before answering him. I didn't know who he was; I didn't even know where I was for that part. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." I watched as his face twisted in shock. He sat back blinking at me.

"W-what?" He asked as his voice trembled with uncertainty as if he didn't understand what I said. I'm sure I was clear.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Where am I?" I demanded wanting to know as my voice gradually grew louder. I watched as his body started to shake. He startled me as he jumped up kicking the chair back and marching out of the room, while slamming the door behind him which only bounced instead of closing. What the hell was his problem? All I did was ask two simple questions, it wasn't that hard to answer them. I watched as a worried brunette walked in. I assumed she was the nurse considering her attire was a white dress made into scrubs and the giveaway was her hospital hat.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge just staring at me. Did I have something on my face? I lifted my hand up and touched my lips, then cupping my cheeks.

"Uhm fine?" I said humbly. "Where am I?" I asked again hoping that this time my damn question would get answered.

"You're at Mineral Town's Clinic. You've been in a coma for eight days and it seems you have some amnesia. But according to xrays, they may turn out to be only temporary," she replied back with a small smile. "Everyone has been worried about you Claire." Everyone? Who was everyone exactly?

"Um…" was all I could manage. I honestly didn't know how to reply back to that. And what the heck is Mineral Town? I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. "May I leave?" I didn't want to be there anymore. Especially if I was there for eight days as she claimed I was. I stared at the four walls all painted white and was such a bore.

"I'm afraid not. Plus, you will need an escort to stay with you when you do get released," she mentioned. An escort? It's not like I was a baby. I groaned in detest but she only shook her head. "Sorry, regulations." I wish I wasn't as nice as I was because I really wanted to bitch smack her. I didn't have to listen to nobody. I could stand my own ground regardless if I remembered anything or not. And wait, she said earlier I had amnesia. So I lost my memory of everything? No wonder. The up above must love to torture me.

**Gray's POV**

I couldn't fucking believe what my ears heard. I paced back and forth outside the Inn. I knew if I didn't calm down that I would go into an anxiety attack. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't help it. She didn't remember me. Not even a little. I stopped and stared at the bricks that made up the Inn and then I punched it. And then again. I didn't want to break down so I did the best next thing even if it meant breaking my hand.

"Gray!" I heard someone yelling. "Gray, what the hell are you doing?" I heard the footsteps run faster. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pulling me away from the building. I watched as Ann inspected my busted up swollen hand. "Are you an idiot Gray?" She asked.

I looked down at the ground. "She doesn't remember me." Ann's eyes stopped on my face.

"What? Who you talking about? You don't mean.." her voice trailed off. I felt the warm liquid start falling down my face.

"She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember me. I lost my best friend Ann," I said letting out a little sob. I hated myself at that moment. I did the one thing I didn't want to do; and that was to break down. The sadness was just bubbling up, waiting to explode like a volcano of lava.

"Are..are you sure, Gray? Are you sure that you aren't just hearing wrong?" she asked thinking of something positive to say. It pissed me off. I didn't know why her trying to comfort me pissed me off but it did. I ripped my arm out of her grip and punched the brick wall again before turning towards her.

"I'm fucking sure. She looked right at me confused and said sorry, I don't know who you are. She doesn't even know where she is for goddess sake!" I yelled. I instantly regretted everything. I watched as my sister's shoulders started to shake and uncontrollable tears flowed down like a river. "I'm sorry Ann. I didn't mean to." I said uncomfortable. I shoved my hands into my pocket, wincing as throbbing pain shot through my right hand. I will regret that later as well. It was officially true; I was a fuck up without Claire. She made everything seem right.

I started to walk away, making a glance back at the falling apart girl who just stood in the middle of the path in tears and I was a jerk. I had to get away. I ran to Claire's farm. No one ever came to her farm anymore. It was abandoned. I looked around at my attempt to keep it alive, but it didn't have the life or glow that Claire gave it. The moon shone in the sky as stars danced around. I never realized how magnificent the sky looked from her farm.

"Claire, I miss you." I said as I squatted down and pulling on the grass. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Why don't you go talk to her?" A voice advised behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Elli standing there, her arms behind her back. I turned back to look at the ground.

"What's the point? She doesn't even remember who I am," I stated matter of fact. I heard Elli scoff behind me.

"So? She's only got temporary amnesia. Spending time with her will help trigger memories in her life. You were the closest to her." She said as she walked up next to me. "You are the only one who can help her remember Gray. I know we don't talk much but I do know that you care for her more than a friend." I looked up at the girl's face with a gaped mouth as she stared up at the starry night.

"Are you serious?" Well that was the dumbest thing I could have asked. I smacked myself on the fore head, grumbling in pain. I forgot about my hand. I looked down as it swollen twice the size it should be and it was a purplish blue color. If she noticed, I knew I wouldn't be able to escape that lecture.

"Are you blind?" she asked incredulously. "Yes, Gray I am completely serious. I'm on a break at the moment. Why don't you go see her?" I didn't even wait for her to finish. I was already heading to the clinic, leaving yet another worried girl behind.

I peeked my head quietly through the opened door to see Claire sleeping on her side. I frowned a little thinking maybe she was up from the way Elli was hinting. I shut the door with utter silence and walked over to the chair that I had kicked earlier and sat down in it. I heard her breaths come and go in a soothing rhythm. The moon lights casted a shadow throughout the room leaving her revealed. She was still so beautiful.

"Claire, even if you don't remember, I still love you. You were my best friend." I mumbled and laid my head down on the side of the bed closing my eyes to black pits.

I groaned loudly as I kept feeling someone poke my head. My eyes were heavy and felt like weights were trying to hold them down. "Damn it Ann, stop it!" I grumbled as I slowly lifted my head squinting from the early sunshine. My back was sore from the awkward position that I must have fallen asleep in. But as I surveyed the surroundings, my eyes widened. I looked over at the blonde who was watching me with curiosity.

"I don't know who this Ann character is," she said as she ate a spoon full of what looked like yogurt. "But I do know that you still haven't answered my question about who you are." I blinked. That's right, I fell asleep mumbling to Claire when she was a sleep.

"G-Gray," I said startling myself by my hoarse voice. I peered down at my hand and saw the damage. Great, now I knew it would need to be looked at. Gramps was going to be royally pissed at me if he knew why my hand was all fucked up. Yeah, I got no one to blame but myself on this one.

"Gray huh?" she said with a smile. "Claire." I nodded already knowing this information and the guilt was eating me up inside. Next time I ever saw Kai, I will be writing letters from prison because I am going to kill that mother fucker.

**Claire's POV**

So his name was Gray. Hmph. There was definitely something odd about him. My mind was at a lost as I tried to scramble the missing pieces. And every time I tried to remember something, my head started to throb and I absolutely hated that feeling. I watched as he was looking down at his hand with disgust and that's when I saw his mangled hand.

"What in the world happened?" I asked as I scooted to the edge by him, carefully grabbing his hand to observe it.

"I-It's okay. It's just a flesh wound," he replied. I laughed at his reply as I gently rotated his hand looking at from different angles.

"Doesn't look like anything is broken, but you sever many nerves. Is your hand numb?" I asked seriously as I looked at him waiting for his attention. He didn't look up so I poked his hand and he flinched. "Nope not numb so that's a good sign. You need El to look at it or whatever her name is."

"You mean Elli?" he asked as he finally looked up at me. I grinned satisfied.

"Yes, the nurse. You need to get that cleaned and wrapped." I said flicking him in the forehead. He jumped back looking at me with a bizarre look.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.

I shrugged. "You were being stubborn. I know how to handle people like you. A simple flick will work its magic." I winked at him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I could tell he was speechless because I nailed that soft spot. I was finding this Gray guy pretty amusing. He was pretty entertaining.

"You haven't changed a bit," he whispered. I tilted my head towards him.

"What did you say?" I asked. He pulled his hat down to cover his eyes, but I intercepted it and took it away. He shot me a look that didn't look too happily. "Calm down. I will give it back as soon as you repeat what you just said." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"I said you haven't changed a bit. There. Happy?" He said turning away, his cheeks glowing a reddish tint.

"Yes, but what do you mean that I haven't changed?" I asked now interested. I saw him shift uncomfortably in his chair. I realized I hit a soft spot.

"I will tell you some other time." I only nodded and handed him his hat back as he replaced it back on its rightful place. Then it got to that awkward silence that I much so hated. Silence always scared me. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't stand silence.

"So how old are you?" I asked randomly trying to start a conversation. He glanced up at me raising an eye brow.

"Twenty four."

"When's your birthday?" Again, he shot me a funny glance.

"Winter sixth." He turned the chair towards me and just stared. I guess he was waiting for another question.

"Uhm, what's your favorite color?"

"Periwinkle blue." I gave him a questionable look. That was an odd color to like. "Any more questions?" He asked.

"Favorite food?" He laughed at me.

"Omelets and baked corn." Interesting. I asked him a few more questions seeing that he was getting into my twenty one questions game. He was a nice guy, I give him that. I didn't know what significance that he played in my life but I had that gut feeling that it was an important role.

"Siblings?" He nodded.

"My sister Ann. She was your best friend, well girl best friend." I smiled at him.

"So did I have a guy best friend?" His eyes fell.

"Yeah, me." Ouch, now I could see why emotions kept taking over him. I hated that I couldn't remember anything. I hated that I couldn't remember him.

"I'm sorry. I can stop asking questions if you want me to?" I asked awaiting his answer. He shrugged at me and then gave me a half grin.

"No, it's okay. You can continue. It's a little fun." I nodded agreeing with him.

"Are you in love with anyone?" That instant I regretted ever saying that. I watched him as he clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists. I flinched. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have avoided that question and yet my dumbass asked it.

"Yes." He said back through a locked jaw. I watched him as he started to take deep breaths. "She's the most amazing woman in the world. She always made me laugh and smile, she made me feel important and she was beautiful." I noticed he kept saying was. I wondered what happened. I knew I needed to avoid asking why or may make him snap. I nodded.

"She sounds like an amazing person," I said maybe helping. Which I didn't. His body tensed up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I will come back again," he said quickly as he rushed out the door. My face dropped. I didn't want him to go. I was lonely here by myself. Gray. I wanted to know more about him. I rubbed my forehead as it started to pulse. He was an important aspect of my life but I just couldn't remember. I just wanted to remember. Remember who I was and I want to remember on what happened. I stared out the window to see the outside.

"_I promise that I will remember Gray, but right now it hurts to remember. I hope you don't give up on me."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Here's chapter 6 ready to be read. Just a fair warning, if I have really fast updates, it's because I only got a week to really write if that. I have finals on Wednesday and Friday next week and then I start clinicals for Massage Therapy on the 20th. I will be gone from 10-14 hours a day.*Sad Face* But I hope you guys like. Don't forget to review. Please enjoy (:_

**[Chapter Six: Everything]**

**Claire's POV**

I a woken up to the unholy amount of sunlight that shined through the clinic's windows of the room; groaning I tossed the sheets back to sit up. If my memory had served me right, I believed I was being released today. Praise the lord. I was very grateful for that, but my only concern was on whom was going to be my escort also known as my baby sitter. A loud sounding snore made me jump. I looked over and saw Gray slumped back into a chair, his arms crossed over his chest and his hat pulled down over his face. I smiled. He came back. I was afraid that he hated me because I was asking him questions. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see him again. But there he was, slouched down in a chair, suffering, and probably going to wake to an unwelcomed kink in his neck and back. There was a small knock that sounded on the door as Elli and the doctor came in.

"Hello Claire. How are you feeling today?" Elli asked and then noticing Gray next to me in the chair. She just shook her head. Why she shook her head, I had no idea. I guess just the sight of seeing Gray there didn't surprise her, since he was here every waken moment and every sleeping moment. They had even given him a key from what I overheard one day so he could come and go as he pleased. I thought that that was a little weird, but hey my opinions are never in the right mind.

"Good just like yesterday. Am I able to leave now?" I said with emphasis. I watched as the doctor scanned over documents that had my name wrote on them. He nodded to himself before flipping the pages down and then sitting the clip board down on the movable table.

"It seems like so. But you have to follow these guidelines and come in for a weekly visit. You had a serious head injury not to mention that it affected your memory. You're going to have to be cautious." He patted my hand. "And now."

"We picked out who your guardian is going to be for a month," Elli said in a quiet voice as Gray started to stir. I flinched. That still hadn't settled with me. I didn't want a damn baby sitter. I could understand baby steps but come on, I'm not that incompetent. I watched as the doctor and Elli looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. "Gray." Gray jumped up frantically as he heard his name, his blue UMA hat spilled onto the floor and his wild auburn hair stood up everywhere. He stared at us for a moment, a baffled look on his face. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing loudly.

"Uhm," he said obviously embarrassed. The doctor walked over to Gray, picked his hat up and stood up next to him patting him on the shoulder and then giving him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before handing the boy his hat back.

"Good morning Gray. You woke up just in time. We, and the town, have selected you as Claire's guardian for the next month," the doctor stated. I stared at Gray as his eyes quickly glanced towards mine. I could tell he didn't know what to think. I heard him sigh and run a hand through his thick hair before replacing the cap to its rightful place.

"Okay," he replied back as he let out a stifled yawn. So I wasn't going to lie. This moment was totally awkward as we all just sat there in silence.

"That means you will be living there with her. We made an agreement with Gotz, he's building on an extra small room that way Claire had her privacy," the doctor said. Gray tensed up as I just shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Can I leave now?" I asked. The doctor sighed and nodded. He handed me a pen and a stack of papers to sign which I signed every single of paper with excitement.

I listened to the door completely shut behind us as I was greeted with Fall's fresh and pure air. I smiled looking around. Mineral Town. I recognized the buildings, but I couldn't get much farther than that with the memories held at every building. I looked up at Gray who still looked exhausted and half a sleep.

"So, where's my so called farm?" I asked. Gray jumped as I startled him.

"Follow me," he said again with another yawn escaping as we started walking into the opposite direction. I wasn't about to question him, so I just stayed quiet as I looked around at the perfect aspects of the town. There were a lot of trees, their leaves all an exuberant color as they danced with the swift breeze. I was quite amazed. I saw that we entered a huge area with a few buildings, a huge field, and a house. The farm looked like someone attempted to keep up with it, but couldn't. I smiled a little thinking about how awesome life was going to be. I love the country life. I wanted to do the labor work, I wanted to get down and get dirty. But a little guilt was lying in a pit in my heart. This was my farm to begin with.

"Impressive," I said walking in pass the entrance. I took a closer look at the farm land. Weeds had overtaken the untilled land, but in some patches I saw attempts of someone trying to grow crops. Grass was chopped short and neat and even. I looked over and saw a barn. The barn looked like it was going to fall apart but there was fresher looking lumber that replaced rotting parts. So someone kept up with the maintenance here. I smiled.

"You were so much better at this then I was, but I tried," his voice sounded as he walked up to stand next to me. He made me feel so happy and in my eyes, my definition of true happiness was nonexistent. There just was something about him. It was eating at me and I just wanted to throw a tantrum until I remembered. "I didn't want your hard work to go to waste so I tried, but with work with gramps and then trying to be your backbone when you were…..ill, I did the best I could." I stepped out of my thoughts and turned towards him.

"Well, it definitely needs some more work and more animals to make it come to life. Did I have any animals?" I asked as Gray played in the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

"No, you didn't care for the animal part," he replied back. I stared at him flabbergasted. Did I really? I couldn't remember a time when I didn't care for animals. Was I even the same person I used to be? I needed to find this Ann woman and see what she says since I couldn't really ask Gray. He was really sensitive and touchy about everything and I felt bad for asking him but this is something important to me. I just needed to know, everything.

"Well I definitely do now, but I'm broke aren't I?" I asked just now remembering that I needed money and that I had no idea about how much I had before clonking out. I watched as Gray dug into his back pocket and pulled out a huge envelope that was bulging out.

"This is all your profit before the accident and while I took care of your farm. There's eight G's in here," he replied as the tossed the envelope at me. I stared at it wide eyed. Eight thousand G's was sitting in this mere envelope. I looked at him with a gaped mouth not believing him and then looking back at the envelope.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I am completely serious. It's all your earnings. I only made a week's earning in that for you so it's all yours. You were the one who did all the work. You were saving up to do two extensions to your house." Extensions? Why would I want to expand my house before getting animals? I must have been messed up in the head or something because animals are by far more important. I shrugged as my answer, not really wanting to argue with him. I just wanted to soak up the scenery.

**Gray's POV**

I couldn't say if I felt angry or happy that everyone had chosen me to stay with Claire, but I also think they are scheming. I turned to look at Claire, but she wasn't there. I watched as she slowly walked up to the big tree and sat there watching the afternoon sunshine; the clouds in the sky were moving uber slow as a light breeze blew. I felt bad for leaving her so abrupt last night, but I couldn't handle it. She was sitting there right in front of me, unaware that every word I said was towards her. I just couldn't shake the feeling off just that easily. I wanted my Claire back. This was like starting our friendship all over again. Not to mention that I would have to face all the awkwardness moments a second time. A dog bark made me look up as I saw her dog, Morge, leap over towards her. She bent down; her hair blowing behind her in the breeze as she warmly opened her arms towards the over excited dog that missed her just as much as I did.

I slightly smiled as I watched her in the distance. I've never seen her that passionate towards any animal. She really wasn't an animal person and it quite shocked me that she wanted more animals over her long dream of extensions. I stuck my hands into my pockets, noticing the slow throb of my right hand. I was definitely a moron and an idiot as Ann said. I shouldn't have punched that brick wall. Guess my rather annoying emotions took over and that's why I never liked opening up to anyone. I hated to admit it, but I was an emotional guy and now I just bottle everything up like storage.

"Hey," Claire yelled towards me as I looked up to meet her gaze. She waved her hand motioning me to come towards her. I smiled and starting slowly making my way to where she was now squatting while petting Morge. "Any idea what I named this little bundle of joy?" she asked.

I gave a nod. "Morge. Don't ask why you named him that, but you did." She giggled and rubbed Morge's head.

"I guess I have bad taste in names. I should have named him Jorgee," she commented. I just shook my head at her comment and sighed.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked suddenly. My stomach started to rumble with a growl. I realized I haven't been eating much, but boy was I starving now. I guess my conscience realized that I wasn't so worked up and now I was allowed to eat, according to my mind.

"Are we talking about food here? Because I would fucking love some food," she replied back standing up. I watched her as she wiped imaginary dirt from her khaki shorts and straighten out her orange flannel shirt. She was wearing what she was wearing that day. I guess Elli cleaned her clothes and gave them to her to wear, but her boots were still muddy and it made me smile. Dirty boots meant she got dirty. I couldn't stand the fruu fruu girls such as Popuri or Mary. Though I did have a small infatuation with Mary in the past, but then I realized the feelings were merely on the sight feelings, not true feelings like I have for Claire. "Earth to Gray!" Claire said and when I came back to reality from my thinking zone, I came in sight with Claire's eyes which were three inches from my eyes. "Food or no food?"

I laughed a small laughed. "Come on. We'll go to the Inn were you can get reacquainted with my sister, Ann. She'll be thrilled to know that you were released." I totally forgot to tell Ann and now I really felt guilt bubbling up. I was such an idiot. Ann was definitely going to kill me.

"The Inn?" She asked confused.

"It's a partial bar too, but you can go there to eat. It's like a restaurant, Inn, and bar all in one." She gave me a silent Oh while I led us towards the Inn. We passed my grandfather's shop on the way. I flinched. He wasn't too happy with me skipping out on my day's work for Claire. He liked Claire, but not to the extent when I was sort of slacking. He was not one who keen on slacking, actually that was his pet peeve. He couldn't take lazy son of bitches. In his eyes, I was one. I try not to be, but when I'm distracted I'm at my worst. I can't focus if something is on my mind.

We came into sight of the Inn while I heard Claire read off Doug's pub and Inn from the sign. I opened the door. Dad had soft music playing in the back ground and then there was some arguing between my dad and Ann. Cliff was sitting at the bar playing with his straw and sighing loudly. When the door shut and the bell chimed, they all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards us. I saw Ann's face light up.

"Gray you're such an asshole for not telling me she was released!" Ann yelled skipping towards us. I stood behind Claire making sure she didn't see me while I signaled at Ann to calm down.

"So you're Ann?" I heard Claire ask. She leaned her head back to look at me with a smile. "I can see the resemblance and she's so bouncy. You guys definitely have different personalities." I grumbled under my breath. Of course Ann and I were different. I would kill myself if I was to be like her. But she wasn't your typical girl. Ann, she was something else. She acts like a boy but dresses like a girl.

"If you say so. I don't see it," I teased. Claire lightly slapped my arm as Ann stuck her tongue out at me. I walked over to where Cliff was sitting and loudly dropped onto the stool.

"Long day?" Cliff asked. I only nodded. I watched as the sweat rolled off his glass from the ice that was starting to melt and water down his drink. Cliff wasn't really shy, just not sociable like me. Him and I got a long fairly well because we see eye to eye on things. Difference is, he has a thing for my sister and I really didn't want to be put into that situation. That one was just scary and my sister was a scary person. I finally drew my attention towards Ann and Claire. Claire's face was unreadable and she looked like she was in shock as Ann was talking. My face flushed. I could only imagine what Ann was saying and I didn't like the looks of it.

"He's in love with you, but don't tell him I said that," I heard Ann's voice say. My whole body tensed up as my eyes slowly averted towards Claire's reaction, but it wasn't what I was expecting. She was smiling and I read her lips saying, _I won't say anything but I hardly know him. I don't know if I will ever fall in love but one doesn't know it until it actually happens. Until then, he's only my best friend_. Those words kept running through my mind. My fists were down at my side. Right now, if it was legal I would kill Ann. Now I have to act like I didn't hear anything and act like I don't know shit. I felt Cliff's eyes on me as I was mumbling to myself. His eye brow was raised up with interest.

"Don't ask." I grumbled. I repeated Claire's words in my head over and over. Until then, he's only my best friend. That was a kick below the belt. I now knew that this was going to be the peak of a roller coaster ride and I definitely did not like it one bit.

"I guess you heard her too. I'm sorry man, I know this is hard for you," Cliff whispered. I just wanted to escape. I don't know what was harder, Claire being in a coma or Claire never going to feel the same for me. I guess all I could do was play along until the time came, if it ever came.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Here's an update. I hope you guys like it. It does have Four POV's in them, and this chapter is shorter than usual, but hey I still like it. (: And I sure hope you guys do as well. Well don't forget to review and good readings!_

[Chapter Seven: Sympathy]

**Claire's POV**

"I won't say anything, but I hardly know him. I don't know if I will ever fall in love, but one doesn't know until it actually happens. Until then, he's only my best friend," I said with a small smile. _Love_. A word that I couldn't explain. Definitely the last thing on my mind at the moment, I was more worried about trying to remember memories. I watched as the red head blinked in front of me. So she was my other best friend? I wiggled my mind to see if I could catch a glimpse at something, but as usual it just gave me a head ache.

"So if you did by chance fall in love, would it be with him?" She asked raising an eye brow as I brought my attention back to her. I started to pondered on her question. Gray was an amazing guy, I will give him that. He was always there for me even in a coma. He never left my side.

"That," I started as I rubbed my arm as a distraction. "That I don't know. I guess in time it will prevail. I can't read the future especially since I'm trying to remember the past." She nodded agreeing with me. I peered over towards Gray, whom didn't look too happy whatsoever. I rolled my eyes at his scowl and waved him over. I frowned when he turned away from me and I hadn't a clue why.

"I think he overheard us," Ann said quietly. "When I said he was in love with you." My heart dropped. Did he hear? That sure does offer an awkward walk home later on. I sighed standing up.

"I guess I better go talk to him," I said. "Or at least start a conversation with him to get his mind off of it if he did over hear. I don't know what he expects though for me to suddenly love him after reacquainting with him after being in a week's long coma." I got up from the chair and walked swiftly towards Gray taking the vacated stool beside him. "Hey." I watched as the boy I've yet to meet take a quick glance at me and then tilted his head down like he was praying. Gray took a sip of the boy's drink and then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey," he said back. I couldn't figure out why he was avoiding my eyes and much less not wanting to talk to me. Hell, the damn man was going to be living with me for a whole season so why the hell wouldn't he even be a little civilized?

"Ready to eat? That was the main reason why we came here," I said boldly. He shrugged getting up from the bar stool.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm going to run by the shop. I will be back in thirty minutes. Why don't you eat something and be ready when I get back," he replied back promptly and then leaving. I stared at his back with disbelief.

"What the fuck is his problem?" I groaned. "All I did was talk to Ann." I sighed and then looked over at the boy who was one stool down from me. He had a scared look on his face. I scooted over a stool and sat down. "What's wrong with Gray?" I watched him flinch.

"Uhm," he started. "He…uhm" I sighed. Of course I wouldn't get anything out of him since he was acting all tongue tied.

"Fine, I will ask him myself." I got up and walked out the door into the fresh sunshine. Unfortunately, I hadn't a clue where the hell to go. I walked down the opposite path that we took this morning and started walking. I didn't understand why that boy was such an idiot and couldn't get a single straight word out but 'uhm'. It was quite aggravating. It was just a simple answer to what Gray's problem was. I needed to see Gray, badly. I needed to hear his voice. I couldn't describe it. It's just his voice was so comforting and it made me feel happy.

I stopped and released a small gasp. His voice was always in my dreams. He talked to me every day. Tears started to well up. He was always there. So was what Ann stated true about him loving me? I wanted to know why. Why to loving me.

**Gray's POV**

"I'm a fucking idiot," I mumbled under my breath. I couldn't believe that I ignored her like that and she didn't even have a damn clue to as why and then I gave her the cold shoulder. That's me, the stupid dumbass. I kicked the sand with the toe of my shoe as I watched the waves crash onto the shore. There was no way in hell I was actually going to go to the shop to think. Yeah, I definitely wanted to have Gramps breathe down my neck for the hell of it. I don't get why I was so stupid. Why I've been making the worst mistakes. Goddess I couldn't understand myself. I don't even know myself anymore. My inner ego got the best of me.

"Damn it!" I whipped around to a female's voice as I saw blonde hair behind the trees. My eyes widened as I started running on the sand and let me tell you, running in sand was no easy task. "Damn you Gray. Right now you're not on my happy list. Stupid damn it, stupid." I heard her mumble to herself. I walked up to the blonde laying on her back just staring up into the sky.

"Claire?" I asked and kneeled down next to her. "Are you okay?" I watched as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't look at me. Why?

"You're an asshole you know that?" She said with a laugh. I shook my head standing up and then offering her a hand in help. I helped her up and she stumbled into me, her head leaning onto my chest.

"Sorry if I'm an asshole, but everyone has a little asshole or bitch in them," I replied back with sarcasm. I watched as her deep blue iris's rolled at me.

"So cynical Gray." She stepped back to look at me. "So I thought you were going to the shop?" I tensed. She was out looking for me. Great, another strike for Gray. I really need to quit letting my emotional side get the best of me. I hated this feeling. Sometimes I wished that I never fell for this girl because she's got me in a wind storm.

"About that. I decided not to because of my Gramps. He's sort of pissed off at me right now." I saw her look pass me towards the ocean as I answered her. She started to walk forward towards the sand and stopped.

"For some reason, I don't like the ocean. I have an eerie feeling about it," she said quietly. I lowered my face. In a way that's a good deal because the ocean was memories with Kai and that's one memory she didn't need to remember; if possible.

"The ocean is depressing if you ask me," I said. "Come on, let's go to Mother's Hill." She turned around with questionable eyes.

"Mother's Hill?" I could have smacked myself right then and there. She didn't remember Mother's Hill. Duh, Gray.

"Here, I will show you." I took her by the hand and started to lead her towards the entrance. I watched her as she was in awe with everything. I took a look myself not realizing the beauty of everything on the way up here. I guess I never really paid attention to the details of everything. The hill started to incline as we got closer.

"Oh wow, this is amazing Gray," she said in a happy tone. She was smiling and her smile was contagious because before I knew it, I was smiling as well.

"It's a special place to me. It's our place," I said as my tone got quieter. I peeked up to see her grinning and looking around. I couldn't help it but to just stare. She was so goddess damn beautiful.

"Can it still be?" She asked. Her request threw me off and I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't. Luckily, my reaction didn't faze her since she was so absorbed into everything. She skipped over towards the cliff part and spread her arms and legs out letting the cool breeze wrapped its body around her.

"Of course. It always will be." I grinned at my response as I started walking towards her.

**Ann's POV**

I groaned as I wiped all the tables down lazily and then headed over to wipe down the bar. Claire disappeared which really made me upset considering that I've missed her so much. I noticed Cliff looked scared out of his wits which only made me chuckle to myself as I slapped the rag down in front of him making him jump up in surprise.

"Quit daydreaming boy. Where did Claire go?" I asked leaning down on my elbows staring him in the eyes.

He gulped. "She left to find Gray. I never realized how scary she was until today. She's more intimidating then you are."

I raised an eye brow. "You don't say." I watched as he shifted in his seat uncomfortable. "How so?"

"Well, she got in my face and demanded to know what was wrong with Gray. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. She had the face like she wanted to kill me." I knew my face twisted as I was trying to muffle my laugh but couldn't help it but to just let it out.

"That's it? She scared you because she was asking what was wrong with Gray? Gray has hormone problems. He'll get over his overly ego ass one of these days. He needs to give Claire time and he's not wanting to." I said. I rewind what I had just stated and was quite proud of myself for saying that. I was right to think that wasn't I? It was heart breaking having to start over with Claire, but there's nothing that anyone can do and definitely forcing yourself on her definitely would not get anybody anywhere.

"It wasn't that. Her eyes," he started. "they looked sad and I don't know the other word, but just something." Sad? Why would she be sad? Sometimes life was too much of a bitch. I couldn't understand why everything had to be so darn difficult, but it was. I just wanted to yank Life by its neck and shake it until everything became easier.

"Maybe she was having anxiety separation from Gray. She seems really attached to him." I bit my lip leaning down to whisper. "In my opinion, I think she remembers a little more then she leads on. About Gray that is." Cliff's eyes widened at me.

"I wouldn't know," he said lowering his eyes from me. "That's quite a theory though. True or false, it's hell of a good one. How can we find out? She's really torturing him you know." I slumped down onto the bar counter top.

"I know Cliff. I know."

**Claire's POV**

This view of the mountains was one word; magnificent. It was very breath taking beautiful. I was very happy Gray had brought me up here. Speaking of him, I could tell his attitude was diminished and he was more on the at eased side. Same with me. There was a spark and I couldn't deny that feeling anymore. Bits and pieces of him from previous was sending shivers down my spine as things were becoming clearer as what he was to me in the past.

I stared off into the horizon as the sun was starting to descend down for a sun set. The rays of vivid colors layered the sky. "Gray." I turned around to see him watching me with awe in his eyes, his hands stuffed into his pockets with a grin.

"Yes Claire?" He replied back.

"Thank you." I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the sky. It's like I could get lost into it. That's how mesmerizing it was. The feeling was comfortable and felt right. I felt a body presence as Gray stood next to me, peering into the same image I was.

"I don't understand why you are thanking me." My eyes averted towards him.

"For bringing me here silly. That's why," I retorted back. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"It was your favorite place regardless and it seems as though your taste didn't change. You're whole demeanor has changed since we came here," he commented.

I shrugged. "I guess it just got me absorbed. The aura here seems to calm my nerves and it helps that you are here with me." I looked him as he was surprised.

"Me?" he asked quietly and as if he was asking himself.

I nodded. "Yes, you." I closed my eyes. "You take my worries away and I remember your voice. Your soothing voice." I opened my eyes turned towards him and saw him staring down me. His eyes watching mine and next thing I knew, I leaned up and kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt his hands wrap around my waist to pull me in closer as I slid my tongue against his teeth as he willingly invited his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know what overtook me. Just the urge of needing him. But what I was doing wasn't right. I quickly pulled back looking at the ground; his hand still settled on my waist.

"Claire," he started. I felt his hand lift my chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…kissed you back."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's taken two months but clinicals has taken over all my free time, but I got 2 weeks left which I only go twice a week so 4 days (: so exciting. Sorry this chapter is short, but next chapter will be worth reading XD and may be a shocker :0. but I hope you enjoy. Don't forget about the review button down below!_

[Chapter Eight: It's Something Else]

Gray's POV

There's a time in life when I wish I could just close my eyes and forget everything. This moment that I live in right now, I felt so ashamed. What was running through my fucking mind when that kiss happened? The love that I have for her, how I wanted to just hold her and rub my hand through her thick silky blonde hair, and how I just wanted to be with her. But no. This incident could have just ruined everything. I closed my eyes while clenching my jaw and my hands curling into fists as we detached from each other. I felt a light touch on my shoulder shaking me from my thoughts. Claire's hand was perched on my shoulder staring at me with a concerned facial expression. Damn it hurt me to just to look at her.

"Gray?" she asked in hushed tone. I averted my eyes away from her. I noticed that her shoulders dropped. I took a step back from her shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Claire. So sorry. I think it's time to head back," I stated and without any hesitation I turned around and started heading back towards the farm.

"Gray, please don't do this," she said desperately as I felt her tug at my hand. I stopped as her hand was still holding my callused hand. What the hell does she mean by don't do this? I pondered at her statement for a moment before turning towards her.

"What the hell do you mean? How the hell am I suppose to react to….that?" I said a little bit more harshly then I meant. Damn. I noticed her gaze fell towards the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was both of our faults." I rubbed my hand over my face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." Damn it again. Now I have her apologizing to me. Why did she have to apologize? Now I just feel like a freaking jackass for that. If I was really concerned, then I shouldn't have kissed her back but I did. And unfortunately, I loved every minute of it.

"It's been a long day Claire. Why don't we just head back to the house?" I said. She nodded agreeing as we headed back. As we walked, I stared up at the starry night, the moon out shining so bright in the sky. The breeze was just perfect, not too cool. I walked a good pace in front of Claire. I heard her trudging behind me as the farm started to appear in the distance. Everything dwelled on me suddenly. Everything was going good until we kissed. Fuck. I shook my head. I needed a drink, but was I wise enough to leave her alone for a few hours or would I just jeopardize shit? I didn't know for sure. As we entered the farm I stopped for a brief second to shoot her a glance. "Hey." I watched as she shot her head up quickly.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"I will be back later. I'm heading to the Inn for a bit." I watched as she did a small nod and then passing me as she headed towards the house. I knew I just upset her, but I needed to watch out for myself too. I let out a long sigh before heading towards the Inn.

The bell jingled under my head as I opened the door. A few heads turned their attention towards me and then turning back to what they were doing beforehand. I walked up to the bar and sat down next to Cliff.

"Hey," he said in his quiet voice. I nodded as my father sat a glass in front of me without even saying one word and stalked away. I wonder what his problem was but it was whatever. I didn't need more frustration. "Long day?" He asked again. I took my cap off and sat it on the counter.

"You wouldn't believe," I replied as I took a swig from the glass. The liquid was harsh going down, but it damn sure made me feel a little bit better.

"Everything okay man?" He took a drink of his beer before turning his attention towards me again.

"If you want to say that sure." Should I tell him? I looked around to see if anyone was nearby and everyone seemed like they were occupied. I sigh turning back towards him. "Me and Claire kissed." Cliff started choking on his beer and then started coughing loudly attracting attention. I covered my face until he calmed down.

"What?" he said loudly and then quickly bit his lip realizing his loud outburst. "Does she remember?" I shook my head.

"No. And I think it just ruined everything," I said sadly. "But it's both of our faults." He watched me intently and it was starting to weird me out.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell you. That's why I came here. I needed to get away," I commented. I closed my eyes absorbing in the laughter, the clink of beer mugs, and the mild music that was playing. I didn't have a clue what I was going to do about it. I guess this meant, I needed to face her.

I stood at the door taking in deep breaths before turning the knob to walk in. She was sitting on the couch staring at the muted tv. I shut the door quietly behind me and just stood there.

"You're back," she said. "Thank you." I walked around the couch and faced her. She was in a midnight blue lacy night gown. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and her eyes were red rimmed and from that sense I knew she was crying while I was gone. "I missed you." God she looked so attractive and so irresistible.

"I missed you too," I said not taking my eyes off her. She pushed herself up and stood up before me. She looked at me in the eyes so seductively, her distance nose to nose. The urge got worse and after that, the unthinkable happened.

Ann's POV

I paced back and forth in the hallway in front of the boy's bedroom. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I stared down at the hardware flooring. There was just something odd about Claire and I just couldn't understand why. She was acting funny in a sense that Claire herself didn't even realize it. She had a type of glow that misled people's judgments. Damn it. I sighed loudly as I turned and faced the wall and slam my head on it to rest. In the distance, I heard a door creak open and saw Cliff poke his head out to see what the obvious noise was.

"Ann?" He asked. I turned my head so my eyes caught a glimpse of him.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. I felt Cliff edge closer to my side as I felt his touch on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly in a whisper. I slowly nodded as he pulled my head away from the wall. His soft fingers pushed the hair away from my eyes and forehead which sent chills soaring down my spine as he examined my scratched up forehead. "You should be more careful. I know the whole Claire situation is eating you up, but you ought to worry about yourself as well. I talked to Gray earlier. I think this is something that he needs to figure this out on his own." He withdrew his hand and silently placed it back to his side.

I stared at him comprehending his advice. "Yeah, maybe. I think I'm going to lie down," I mumbled as I turned back towards the corridor and headed for my room. I released a frustrated confused sigh as I leaned against the closed door. I knew I shouldn't be worrying so much about Claire, but I didn't want Gray to get hurt. I just I don't know. I slowly trudged towards the side of the bed and started to strip down to just my panties. Did she truly love him back I asked myself as I pulled on an oversize night shirt. I looked around my plain jane room trying to see if I could get some type of hint. Nothing. I groaned as I pulled back the comforter and laid down. This situation was all too strange.

I thought back to that day when Claire got thrown into the little river creek by Kai. But I don't exactly remember her hitting her head per se. I curled my hands in a fist. Was this all a joke? But then it didn't make sense that Elli and Doctor Trent said she was in a coma. Could she have mentally put herself into a coma? Kind of like hypnosis? Damn it. There were so many unanswered questions and it was really starting to piss me off. I let a tired yawn escaped as my eyes started to feel heavy.

"Ann! Get up now!" An angry voice boomed behind the door while banging ringed through my ears. I groaned throwing a pillow towards the door. What time was it? I turned towards my clock as my eyes widened. Nine thirty? How the hell did I manage to sleep in that long? I rubbed my face as I slowly sat up. "Ann, I mean it!" I waved my dad away as I heard his booted feet walk away. I silently got up and walked over to the closet and began my daily routine.

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked towards the open bar. I saw his back turned from me as he was stacking cups. "Hey sorry, I was really exhausted last night." I took a seat on one of the bar stools as he turned towards me. His face showed that he was disappointed which I didn't comprehend because I never slept in like that. Most of the time, I was up earlier then he was.

"Ann, don't let it happen again. I will let it slide this time, but this is my verbal warning to you," he commented. I opened my mouth but was lost for words. What the hell did he just say? Verbal warning?

"Dad, you must be joking?" I said as I'm sure my mouth was still a little a gaped. I watched him now mess with the ice machine getting it ready for the lunch time.

"You heard me," he mumbled and then turned his back towards me. I looked at him appalled and stomped away. I don't know what the hell crawled up his ass and died, but it sure was showing. I walked outside, the cool morning air hitting me. It was rather refreshing and inviting. I was stressing myself out, more than I could handle and it was just haunting me. I knew I couldn't relax until I knew exactly what Claire's demeanor was. I rubbed my tired face with a hand and sighed. It was a beautiful non-stressing morning and yet here I was worrying about something like this. Was I taking it too far?


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter Nine: Outside Looking In]**

**Claire's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining vibrantly through the windows and the heat waves radiating off of the wood of the house. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I looked down at my waist where a muscular laid perched with all its dead weight holding me down because the owner of it was still out cold sleeping. _Gray._ Shit, what have I done? Wiggled out of his hold one way or another without waking him up and walked to the bathroom. My face was a mess and so was my hair as it stood every which way it could. Bed and sex hair unfortunately.

"Damn it," I mumbled to my reflection. I turned the cold water facet on and splashed the cold water all over my face. I shouldn't have guilt tripped him like I did last night, knowing that tears were his down fall. But I craved his attention, his passion for me. Goddess I sound like a sick maniac. I took a brush furiously through my mop of hair until the blonde strands were silky smooth and laid in place before messing it by putting it up in a messy ponytail. I peeked quietly out of the bathrooms door and saw that he was still in a deep sleep as I tip toed over to my clean laundry basket pulling on khaki shorts and a red and gold plaid flannel and slipping into them while hopping on one foot.

I stepped outside where the heat was more intensifying. I surveyed the farm seeing that there was so much work that needed done. I sighed as I headed towards the honey tree to retrieve the valuable batch of honey that my gracious bee's leave me. That's 50G's straight into my pocket for that. Of course my lazy ass didn't have any crops growing. Today was mid fall the seventeenth so of course my luck, I can't grow anything. Instead I started pulling the weeds that automatically claimed my soil as theirs, but not for long.

I worked steadily for a good few hours before I realized a frantic Gray came running outside, thinking that I had took off without his approval. I scoffed at the thought of needed permission to leave by myself. Just because I have a temporary memory lost doesn't mean I'm incompetent.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Gray asked as he scanned over my progress. The field was almost weed free besides the little batch I was currently working on now. My next adventure would be collecting all the little branch stumps and stacking them in my lumber bin.

"What does it look like genius, I'm working. It is still my farm you know?" I mumbled as I yanked out the roots of the stubborn weed I just pulled. It literally reminded me of Gray because sometimes he can be quite the stubborn ass, but so can I.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. "It looks nice. I never actually seen you work this much on your farm."

I peered up at him. "So? People can change."

He sighed. "I know this, but still. I'm just happy that you're putting life back into the farm even though you're a bit late."

"Gray, don't push it." I scooted over next to the other weed and started tugging the loose parts before making a tight grip around the base of the plant and pulling back with all my strength.

"It was supposed to be a compliment, not an insult you know?" He stated as he squatted down my squatted level.

"Hmm, well thanks, but still don't push it. No kiss assing." I smirked at him as the weed let loose and I slammed back onto my back not expecting it.

"Looks like that weed kicked your ass there woman. You're losing your touch," Gray said thinking he was being cocky. I just shook my head and ignored him.

"Let's go grab some lunch, your treat." I winked at him as I stood up and started walking towards the entrance. I was covered in sweat, dirt, and so far a morning's hard work. The Inn came into an appearance, the door propped open. "Ann!" I yelled loudly as no one was in the front.

"You think you could yell any louder?" Gray asked behind me as we both took a seat up at the bar.

I shrugged. "Possibly, you wanna' test me?"

"No, thank you."

"Then don't ask." I smirked at him while he rolled his eyes at me. "Ann!" I yelled again, this time a little louder than the last time.

"You have nerve woman. I'm sure my father appreciates you making all this commotion in his Inn," he said. I laughed out loud.

"Seriously?" He nodded his head. "Well then sir, why don't you take your little white butt into the back and see what's going on. I'm starving. I've been working since seven this morning in the blistering heat while you slept all morning."

His eyes narrowed. "You could have woke me up. You know that right?"

I waved my hand in his face. "Yeah and take all the accomplishment. Yeah right."

"Well someone is sure cranky and has an attitude this morning." He looked away from me, scared to see my reaction to his comment. I just giggled.

"If you wanna' say so." Doug soon rounded the corner of the hall, his face not looking thrilled.

"Where is that damned sister of yours? First she wakes up late and now doesn't even show up for her duty." Doug ranted. I looked over at Gray who looked just as surprised as I was. Ann ditched her shift? That doesn't sound like her even though she always teased about it but never actually put the plan in motion.

"Dad, give her a break. You never give her a break and for one, no one is here but us and two, what's better her complaining and moping around here because everything is already done or her at least being in the fresh air taking a break?" I watched as Doug's face grew red making me flinch as he slowly moved closer to Gray until he was directly in front of him.

"Boy, watch your mouth. I will not have you marching into my Inn and disrespect me," Doug hissed. Gray leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Ann's right, you do have a cork up your ass." Gray stood up knocking the stool down and grabbing me by the elbow before dragging us both out the door. I tripped, knocking him and I both forward.

"Goddess, Gray. Trying to kill us both?" I joked. He pulled me up from the ground and then looked away.

"I will make us something to eat. Dad is becoming something else. Almost worse than gramps," he stated. I nodded in agreement as he just stood there and grieved.

A few hours later, I was back out on the land collecting the lumber. Gray left for a bit to look for Ann as he left me to attend to my duties. Flashes from last night kept replaying in the back of my head because his whole attitude towards me has changed. _Well duh, Claire, you guys had sex!_ I shook my head, but I ended up smiling. Last night helped me remember the feelings that were stored for him.

"Claire?" A recognizable female's voice called my name. I looked up to see a confused Ann staring at me.

"Ann? Gray's out looking for you. We went by the Inn but your dad pretty much said you were MIA," I said standing up. She shook her head.

"I've been doing some thinking," she replied. "And I need to talk to you." I nodded as we both walked over to the honey tree and sat down. "It's about you actually."

I raised a brow. "Me?" she nodded. "What about me?" I watched as she took a deep breath.

"Are you faking the memory loss?" What? Did she seriously ask me that? I can understand why, but I surely was not faking it.

"No, I'm not. But memories of Gray and the feelings I have for him are returning but anything besides that I haven't a clue what they are. I'm sorry you thought I was faking and I'm quite insulted."

"Claire, please don't be like that. I'm really sorry!" She said standing up and getting in front of me. "It's just been eating at me. I just don't want to see Gray get hurt a second time."

"A second time?" I was confused. She covered her mouth.

"I got to get going. Sorry, I will tell Gray to head back over here if we cross paths or just let him know I came by if he says he hasn't seen me." She took off running before I could even get a squeak out. _I don't want to see Gray get hurt a second time_. Did I hurt him once before? I just sat there not able to move my body. Why did she have to come tell me that? Now I wonder if everyone thinks I'm lying about the whole memory lost. Damn it! I wish I could just fucking remember. I covered my face and sighed. Guess my day just ended. I stood up collecting my tools and sticking them back into the rucksack and then slinging it over my shoulder before heading up back towards the house. The sun was setting anyways so stopping now wasn't a bad stopping place.

After an hour has passed by, Gray stumbled through the front door as I sat on the couch with a cup of tea and a book sitting open in my lap. His lip was busted and his hair was frayed everywhere. I jumped up, sitting my tea on the table and quickly ran towards him.

"Holy goddess, what the hell happened to you?" I asked as I slapped his interfering hand away.

"My father, that's what happened."

"Gray."

"Claire, don't bother. I don't need any sympathy." He pushed me away as he went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry, Gray. Ann came by today, she told me I hurt you and I'm sorry. Everything is my fault." I ran out of the house slamming the door behind me as I ran down through the field.

"Claire!" Gray yelled after me. Tears streaked my face. "Damn it woman!" I heard his voice sound closer and then his arm wrapped around my waist. "Would you stop. What did Ann say to you exactly?"

I looked away. "She thinks I'm lying about everything up until she said that she didn't want to see me hurt you again and I asked her what she was talking about. That counts for my grand day," I cried. "Gray what the hell all happened before I lost my memory?"

**_A/N: Okay I know weird place to leave off, but in my eyes, I see it as a little of a cliff hanger. Will Gray tell her about Kai since she has no memory of Kai whatsoever? I guess you will have to wait (: Don't forget to review by clicking the blue bar below and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
